Dick For President
by SatisfactoryInfluence
Summary: Dick Runs for Student Council President? Mac develops a crush, Logan gets a black eye and Veronica is an arabian stripper? Okay well maybe not the last bit. LV, DM


**Title: **Dick For President

**Author:** Jenna  
**Characters/Pairings:** Logan/Veronica, Dick/Mac  
**Word Count:** 4,078  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers: **Up to 1.06 Return of the Kane to be safe.

**Summary:** Dick's running for student council president. Mac develops a crush, Logan admits his feelings and Veronica is an Arabian stripper? Well maybe not the last bit.  
**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, unfortunately. My man Rob Thomas has ownage over them.  
**Note:** Challenge prompts at in a post-fic note. Some things to know: Duncan doesn't run for president in Return of the Kane, Dick does. It's an AU fic. It's a lot of both Veronica/Logan and Dick/Mac. Like it, Love it or Hate it. Feedback is welcome.

--

"A vote for Dick is… Well a vote for Dick" "Dick Casablancas is running for Class President?" Mac laughed as she took her seat next to Veronica at their usual lunch table.

"Seems that way." Veronica laughed along with Mac

"I can't wait to hear his 'promises' to the school." Mac joked, taking a bite of one of her cold french fries.

"Why wait? I promise you lucky ladies a chance with the Dick-meister." Dick said loudly, sitting in the empty seat at their table. "Have a button." He proceeded to stick a button on Veronica's chest but she slapped his hand away. Mac put her arm over herself and put her hand out to accept his button.

"You chicks better vote for me." Dick raised his eyebrows, "I've got a lot to offer."

"Sorry Dick, I think I'm on Wanda's side." Veronica pointed over to the girl who was about to stand up on her seat. The three of them watched as she started yelling out her ideas.

"No more Pirate Points! No longer will the rich kids have privileges!" Wanda yelled as the kids around her cheered and applauded.

"That girl is a psycho bitch." Dick said, bringing Veronica and Mac's attention away from Wanda. "I'll make a compromise. The poor kids can get points for the crap they do, and you get to ride a pony."

"A pony?" Veronica questioned, a little scared to ask what he meant.

"Oh you're right, a stallion." He looked down at his pants, got up and walked away.

-x-

"A vote for Dick is… Well it's a vote for Dick." Dick winked at the petite brunette he was putting one of his pins on.

"Thanks." The girl giggled and hurried off to her next class as the end of lunch bell rang.

"No problemo sweet cheeks." His eyes moved down to her butt as she strolled down the hallway. "I've got all the ladies down for my vote don't I bro?"

"It looks promising." Logan said, putting his fist against Dick's as a response to his request for props.

"It's the non-gays and poor people I have to worry about." He sighed, pretending to think about something to do until Logan came up with the answer.

"Non-gays?" Definitely not the answer Dick was looking for. It was actually more of a question.

"Yeah man, you know the gay's can't resist me either." Dick smiled and went back to his 'thinking' charade. Logan just nodded and Dick was tired of pretending to look productive.

"What should I do?" He asked, hoping Logan would have an answer.

"I don't know, throw a party." Logan stopped at his locker to take out his books, "Invite the 'unwanted'."

"Dude, you're a genius." Dick ran off towards the principles office instead of towards his class.

-x-

"Attention everyone." Principle Clemmons beamed loudly through the speakers, "One of our candidates for the presidential election has an announcement."

They could hear the movement in the office, and could assume that Dick was grabbing the microphone away from the principle. "Ever felt too poor to go to a real party? Now your chance! Presidential party at my place this Saturday! Poor kids and ugly chicks are welcome. See everyone there!"

"He's a real charmer." Veronica said smiling, as she talked to Wallace in her fifth period class. "He makes us poor kids and ugly chicks swoon."

"What about the black kids? Are they invited?" Wallace joked about himself as he took his notebook out of his bag.

"Didn't you hear my announcement basketball boy, everyone's invited." Dick said as he walked into the classroom and took his seat behind Veronica.

-x-

"Partayyyyyyy!" Dick yelled as he jumped piss drunk into the pool.

The house was packed. People really did listen to announcements because it seemed as if the whole school was shoved into the house of Dick and Cassidy Casablancas. Veronica, Mac and Wallace were sitting at a patio table by the pool.

"Sorry to leave you guys, but that girl is definitely calling me over to her." Wallace stood up pretended to brush off his shoulders.

"You mean the one facing the other direction?" Veronica asked, laughing.

"It's all about the aura." Wallace replied, walking away towards the small tanned girl standing near the edge of the pool.

"Men and there aura's." Veronica joked to Mac who was gazing at someone across the deck.

"Mac attack? Which lucky rich drunk boy has caught your eye?" Veronica asked again after not receiving a reply to her last comment.

"What are you talking about?" Macs eyes focused oddly on Veronica as Dick towards the table they were sitting at.

"See you ladies came to support me." Dick smiled and nodded towards Mac, "Hey Computer Chick." Mac smiled and looked down at the table. Dick said a few more things and walked away. Veronica looked at Mac to see her blushing and looking at the table.

"Dick? You like Dick!" Veronica was shocked, but she still laughed about it.

"He's funny!" Mac said shyly as she continued to look down at the table.

"Martin Short's funny, doesn't mean you should want to date him." Veronica said as she twiddled her stir stick in her non-alcoholic drink.

"I was never a Martin Short fan." Mac said standing up and tucking her chair in under the table. "I'm going to get another drink." She laughed and walked away leaving Veronica alone at their patio table. Veronica sat there and twiddled her stir stick some more until someone plopped beside her into Mac's chair. That world famous smirk annoyed her like no one could believe.

"Why is it that everyone at parties are always so repulsed by you?" Logan's smirk grew wider across his face. "I mean, look at you sitting here all alone like that's what you meant to be doing. It's so cute."

"Why is it that annoying drunk boys have to annoy me when I simply want to sit and wallow in my own pity." Veronica smiled and began twiddling her stir stick again.

"Ms. Mars you chose a horrible place to wallow. I mean all these people will just end up thinking your some sort of suicidal wreck!"

"What's one more personality trait on my business card?"

After Veronicas last comment the two sat in silence. It was uncomfortable and Veronica wanted to get out of the situation.

"I'm going to head on over to the drinks table and find Mac." She smiled, picked up her back and stood up. She swung her bag onto her shoulder. She turned back around to get her sweater off the chair when she heard Logan swear and yell.

"What the hell do you have in that bag?" Veronica turned around to see Logan holding his hand over his eye. It finally clicked into Veronica that her heavy bag hit Logan in the eye.

"I'm so sorry Logan." She went over and removed his hand. He kept his eye shut and continued to swear. "Let me get you some ice." She looked in her own cup put the ice had melted into the drink. She looked around and figured the only place to get ice would be at the drinks table.

"Come on." She made him put the cup to his eye until they got some ice for his eye. They got the drink table, but it took some effort. Logan kept stopping to tell people that Veronica had beat him. He laughed and found it very amusing, Veronica had different words for it. She took a Napkin and put some ice in it. She placed it on his eye and told him to hold it there.

"The ice is seeping through the napkin and it's surprisingly chilly." He smirked and threw the ice onto the ground. Logan being drunk didn't help Veronica very much either.

"Fine!" Veronica dragged him by his shirtsleeve into the kitchen. She rummaged through the freezer to pull out a bag of frozen vegetables. "I'm surprised they even have these."

"Oh Nurse Ron-I-ca. You sure do know how to take care of a man." He laughed and pressed the peas hard on his eye.

"Just keep those on your eye and the swelling should go down." Veronica smiled and walked away from the kitchen bar at which Logan was sitting.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" Logan stared at her with his good eye.

"I was thinking home. If you have a better suggestion I'd love to hear it." Veronica sat down on the bar stool next to his.

"You have to take care of me. You wouldn't want me to fall asleep and die or anything." Logan put the peas on the counter and attempted to open his eye.

"I believe that only happens if you have a concussion." Veronica picked up the peas and put them in his hand, "Now put them back on your eye."

-x-

"It's election day ladies!" Dick said coming up to Veronica and Mac and sticking stickers on their shirts. "A vote for Dick is a vote for Dick!"

"What a clever catchphrase Dick. Did you think of it yourself?" Veronica said sarcastically, not bothering to peel the sticker off of her shirt. She looked behind Dick to see Logan standing there eating an apple. He gave her a small wave and she returned one. His eye was still black from the previous Saturday's events.

"_What are you doing here?" Logan said after downing his sixth beer._

"_I was forced to be your nurse after hitting you in the eye with my bag." Veronica laughed and attempted to drag him to her car._

"_Are you a naughty nurse?" Logan questioned, trying to open another beer._

"_Not the way you're thinking." Veronica smiled and took the beer from his hand. "I think you've had one to many of these."_

_After quite a few failed attempts, Veronica got Logan into her car. She buckled his seatbelt and locked his door before walking over to the driver's side. She then buckled her own seatbelt and started the car._

"_You know, we don't talk anymore." Logan said, letting out spit along with his words._

"_No kidding." Veronica responded. Whatever she said, he wouldn't remember tomorrow anyways._

"_Why?" Logan said like a small child asking why they can't go to Disneyland._

"_Why what?" Veronica pulled out of the driveway and onto the street._

"_Why don't we talk anymore? We used to talk a lot, like we were friends or something. Now we don't talk."_

"_Probably because your girlfriend was murdered and I sided with my father when he accused her father." Veronica told the truth because once again, he wasn't going to remember in the morning._

"_Oh, that's a good reason I guess." _

"_Yeah I guess so."_

_The ride was filled with annoying question from a drunk Logan. Veronica answered and smiled until they pulled up to the Echolls house._

"_My dad is going to be soooooooooooo pissed when I walk in there drunk!" Logan half laughed and half cried. "Tomorrow I'm going to have 2 black eyes!" _

_Veronica knew that his Dad beat him. He had told her when they were good friends and she demanded the truth when he was in the hospital once. Veronica felt bad; she wasn't going to let him go in there when she knew she could stop it._

"_To my house we go!" Veronica said in her peppy voice._

_They drove up to Veronica's apartment complex and got out of the car. Veronica held on to Logan so that he wouldn't fall._

"_Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Logan said loudly as he swayed in Veronicas grasp._

"_Shh, you'll wake the neighbors."_

_They got into the apartment and Veronica found a note from her father, saying he'd be out of town catching a guy he'd been looking for. This made it easier for Logan to stay over without the questioning. She sat him down on the couch and he almost immediately passed out._

"_A quiet Logan makes a happy Veronica." She mumbled to herself before going into her room and falling asleep._

Dick walked away and started handing out stickers to some 09er guys and their girlfriends. Mac hurried to her locker because she had to be ten minutes early for class in order to finish an overdue project. That left Veronica and Logan to walk into the building together.

"So…" Veronica said, not knowing what else to say.

"So." Logan repeated in a less dragged out tone.

"Still saying that Weevil gave you that shiner?"

_Veronica woke up to the sounds of puking in her bathroom. She walked in and saw Logan bent over the toilet._

"_Hangovers are swell aren't they?" She laughed and grabbed a towel from the cupboard. She wet it and put it on his neck. When he finally emptied the contents of his stomach he rinsed his mouth out with the Listerine they had and joined Veronica to walk to the living room._

"_Last night is very fuzzy. I'm not sure how I got here, or how I got this black eye but thanks for bringing me here instead of home." He was very sincere._

"_You were drunk and I had my way with you." Veronica said smiling as she grabbed 2 coffee cups and the jar of instant coffee out of the cupboard._

"_You must be really rough in the sac for me to get this bad of a shiner." He laughed, but then stopped laughing when he realized how much laughing made his head hurt._

"_Truth be told, I hit you with my bag."_

"_That's a sissy story. I'll just say Paco did it."_

"_I'll assume that means Weevil."_

"Yeah, I can't go around saying that you hit me with your bag." He laughed as they walked up the front steps.

"I know! The thought of being associated with me!" Veronica laughed along as she opened the door to the school.

"That too."

"_I guess I better get going." Logan said. He picked up his jacket and stood at the front door. "Thanks for, well everything."_

_  
"Anytime."_

_They stood at the doorway silently. "See ya around." Veronica said before he walked out the door._

"_Yeah, see ya."_

-x-

"I promise to let anyone have Pirate Points. So people on the student council and the writing clubs or whatever. Even people in the 'build your own car club.' You kids who have to make your cars, you can have take-out lunch too!" Duncan had helped Dick with his speech; of course Dick had to 'Dickify' it. "So vote me, because I'm helpful and hot!"

Dick's speech was the last one. Wanda's hadn't gotten as much applause as Veronica thought. She was very overdramatic and angry at the world. Dick was easygoing and fun and that's what seemed to get peoples attention. His speech gained a lot of applause and cheers. He high-fived everyone in range as he walked down the steps of the stage.

The students in the running had to stay 20 minutes into their 4th period class to clean up all of their posters and banners. Mac had a spare 4th period so she decided that she would go and talk to Dick. They weren't at all alike, but there was something about him.

"Hey Dick, great speech." Mac smiled as she helped him rip down one of his oversized posters.

"Thanks Computer Chick." Dick said happily, grateful for her help.

"It's Mac." She said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Oh my name. It's Mac."

"I know."

"Oh." Mac looked a little bit confused, "Then why do you call me Computer Chick?"

"Cool people get cool nicknames." Dick said, ripping down his next poster.

"Oh." Mac smiled and blushed a little bit.

Dick had seen Mac around at his house and at school. She was good friends with his brother Cassidy but they didn't really have any romantic feelings for each other. He didn't talk to her very much because they were very different. There was something different about her that made him want to talk to her though.

"The banners are going to be hard to get down." Mac said, trying to start up some sort of conversation.

"Nope." Dick said smirking,

"Nope?" Mac replied confused.

"Nope." Dick put his hands around her waste and lifted her as high as he could. "Now all you have to do is pull them down." Mac laughed as she pulled one end of the banner down. They spent the rest of fourth period pulling down posters and talking.

-x-

"You want to what?" Logan said, taking his seat at the 09er lunch table.

"I want to go out with Mac!" Dick said like a child.

"Veronica's computer geek friend Mac?"

"Yeah she's cool."

Logan looked at his oddly. Dick never thought girls were cool. They were always sexy, hot or easy. Cool was different. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Were doubling. You and Ronnie." Dick smiled, stood up and walked away. "I'm going to invite them right now."

Logan got up to run after him. By the time he caught up Dick was already talking.

"So Me, Logan, You and Veronica. We'll meet at the theatre around sevenish?" Dick asked, trying to get Mac to say yes.

"Can't! I've got this Arabian strip tease recital coming up and I just promised I wouldn't miss another practice." Veronica said sarcastically. She really didn't want to go to the movies with Dick and Logan. Mac smacked her leg under the table. Mac really liked Dick and if this double date thing was going to get them together, she wouldn't let Veronica ruin it.

"Oh wait never mind, that's Thursday. Movies tomorrow will be fine." Veronica smiled at them. Then she looked down at her food tray and rolled her eyes. Logan stood behind Dick listening. If she agreed, then he'd agree.

"Nice shiner Logan." Mac said, trying to involve him in the conversation. Logan just nodded.

The conversation didn't go to far, the voice over the P.A. interrupted them.

"We have counted the votes for this years student council elections." The principle announced the names of the other positions before he go to president, "And this years Student Council President is… Dick Casablancas."

-x-

Mac and Dick really hit it off at the movies. What they didn't have in common got taken over by their love of video games and movies. They talked for a bit while Logan and Veronica sat across the table in silence. They went to a small pizza place after the movie for a bite to eat.

Veronica was bored and sick of sitting in awkward silence with Logan. After all, this was supposed to be a movie night. That didn't include an uncomfortable dinner.

She fake yawned and tried to get Mac to notice. She didn't.

"I am super tired and I have a test first period tomorrow so I guess I better get going home." Veronica stood up and put her sweater on.

"I'm her ride." Mac said a bit disappointedly. Dick looked at Logan and then Veronica and then Mac.

"Why don't you drive her home Logan? I'll get a ride with Mac when we're done eating." Dick was proud of himself he usually never had good ideas.

-x-

The ride home was uncomfortable and silent. Almost as uncomfortable as his suggestion to walk her to her door. They got out and walked (still silent) to the door. It was pointless for him to get out of the car. It would've saved them both an uncomfortable situation.

"So I'll see you at school I guess." Logan said, standing in front of Veronica.

"Yeah." Veronica turned around to walk into her door when Logan spoke again.

"Why didn't you want to go today?" He started walking towards her. He knew she didn't want to go, that whole Arabian strip tease thing gave it away.

"Truthfully?" He nodded. "Why would I want to tag along on someone's date? Especially if my 'date' was someone who I share a mutual hate with."

He nodded again and she turned around to go inside again. "I don't hate you." He whispered, trying to catch her attention.

"Yeah right." She whispered back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His voice got louder and you could sense the sudden anger.

"What is it supposed to mean Logan? It means that when Lily died and I chose to side with my father, we stopped being friends." Veronica started to get angry too.

"What was I supposed to Veronica? Honestly, your father accused her father of killing her." Logan's voice softened a bit.

"Why do you ask questions when you already know the answers?" Veronica turned around and tried once again to go inside the door.

"Want to know something?" It's like he wouldn't let her get into the comfort of her own home. He just kept talking and she was getting angry.

"What?" Veronica's tone was stern.

"When we were all friends, before Lily died I had a crush on you." Logan smiled and turned around in his place, "Then when she died I put that all behind me. I turned it into hate, but I couldn't really hate you." He took a pause, and a step closer to her. "I don't know what it is about you, you bitch at me and you fight with me but I can't stop thinking about you."

Veronica stayed quiet.

"And yet you think I hate you!" His voice got angry again.

"I don't-" Veronica couldn't finish her sentence. Suddenly his hand was cupping her cheeks and his lips were brushing against hers. At first she was in shock, it didn't seem right. Then she realized that although it didn't seem right, it felt it. She gave in and opened her mouth to allow him in.

-x-

"So you're an item? How do you know?" Veronica asked Mac as they walked towards their lockers before 1st period.

"After he dropped me off at the door he said 'we're totally going to be Neptune's hottest item." Mac smiled.

"Oh that charmer." Veronica laughed and Mac smiled.

"Thanks for coming last night, I know you didn't want to be there."

"No problem."

"Hey ladies, and my special lady friend." Dick said smiling as he kissed Mac on the cheek. "Walk you to class?" Mac nodded and the two walked away, leaving Veronica to open her locker.

"Aww, aren't they cute." Logan's voice rang through her ears as he walked up behind her.

"They're an odd couple, but they work." Veronica gave herself a silent cheer as she finally opened her stubborn locker.

"So about last night." Logan got right to the point. They didn't do weird small talk.

"Yeah about that."

"We don't have to make it anything. We could call it a spur of the moment thing and never talk about it." Veronica knew Logan was going to give her another option.

"Yeah." Is all she replied.

"Or…"

"Or?"

"We could try and top the new odd couple." Logan smiled as he leaned on the locker beside her.

"Now how would we beat the new odd couple in mop closets and bathroom stalls?" Veronica smiled as she grabbed two binders and a textbook out of her locker.

"What?" Logan asked confusedly.

"Oh I didn't think you'd want to be seen with me in public." Veronica laughed and shut her locker.

"I'd shout it at the top of my lungs if you wanted." Logan joked, grabbing Veronica's books out of her hand and walking beside her to her next class.

"I bet."

"Has anyone met my girlfriend? Right here!" He pointed his finger over Veronica's head. A few 09er girls whispered and laughed. A few guys gave Logan a high-five. Veronica laughed and put her head down. She didn't think he'd call her his girlfriend, let alone tell the people of the school.

"I never lose a bet." Logan said smirking. He grabbed her book bag, shoved the books in and put it on his shoulder. Then he grabbed her hand and they entwined their fingers.

"This black eye could be the symbol of our new found relationship." Logan used his other hand to point at his other eye. "I mean, it's lasted long, as will our relationship."

"How romantic." Veronica said sarcastically.

"I'll take a picture and post it all over the World Wide Web. I'll let the whole world see."

"And I'm sure the whole world will be jealous of our abusive relationship."

--

Prompts:

Your object: A black eye.

Your lyric: "Let the whole world see" from _Momentary Thing_ by Something Happens.


End file.
